Voices from future
by orthrosnoshion
Summary: when six years old, Kaito Shion, become a human experiment after losing both of his parent in horrible plane crash. Now, eleven years later he become a singer in an group named vocaloid in Japan, but after concert he sucked into the world where human and demons at war and join the human race to fight demons.


**1. SUCKED TO ANOTHER DIMENSION**

**_A boy around ten years old wake up in his room, his body still sore because the experiment and injection from people with white coat. They always said that he is just a mere subject for their experiment project. He always scared if he was called by them, and their treatment to him is very cruel. Almost every day he being their tortured by their injection of drugs and many machines for his experiment. He's been here since his parent died in plane crash and he the only one survivor who without any injury four years ago. _**

**_There are other children's for experiment despite him. But he not know their fate in this place, because he only see them when he were taken from his room to laboratory and place them in different lab._**

**_But, today is different. There are loud explosion inside the building. Suddenly the door in my room who locked, swung open and there one children who he knew well. She one year older than the boy. Then without hesitation, she dragged him out. _**

**_"Hurry! We must get out of here!" she said._**

**_"Wha… what happened? What's that explosion?" The boy still not feeling well._**

**_"I don't know! But now only chance we get out from this hell as long they panic!" She answered as they both running._**

**_"But what about other children's? Should we get them out too?"_**

**_"Too late. They already captured and began moved to another place."_**

**_He want to ask if there are other children who still in this place but then he hear a person shouted. "THERE THEY ARE! HURRY CAPTURED THEM! THOSE TWO SUBJECT IS THE ONLY ONE ALMOST SUCCEDED OUR PURPOSED EXPERIMENT! WE MUST NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"_**

**_"Shit! We discovered!" she cursed._**

**_Then the floor under the two begin crumble and collapsed and that man with the others adults fell to the crater._**

**_"C'mon we must find the exit!"_**

**_They ran like their life depended on it, followed explosions by explosions not far behind them. Unfortunately while they running the wall in their right exploded and hit the girl._**

**_"ONEE-CHAN!" Shout the boy and rushed to the girl._**

**_He look at her condition. She had her right hand broke, blood begin running from her body and head. But the most blood at her chest, her lungs also taken damage after the impact._**

**_"I… I'm al… right." She answered weakly._**

**_"No, you're not! Don't speak right now!"_**

**_"You… must… go… without… me. I… am just… burden for you now."_**

**_"What are you talking about!? We will get out together! Look. There's a windows six meters from here and outside it are cliffs and sea! We will jump!"_**

**_"In… my… con… dition now. That… imposible."_**

**_"I will carry you! I use my power! I will try to controlling it and its getting better! We will safe!" tears begin flow from his eyes._**

**_Large explosions from inside followed by flame surround them now. The building began crumble and will collapse soon._**

**_"There's… no time." While said that, she raised her left arm to his chest. "Just… remember me… it's enough for me… goodbye… Kaito." she also begin to cry._**

**_"What are you talki-" a sudden strong telekinesis power impulse coming from her left hand and threw him out of the window then he falling to the sea._**

**_"KAIKOO ONE-CHAAAAN!"_**

**_The last thing he sees is the building explodes. Destroy everything around it._**

**_And the world becomes black._**

"GAAAAAH!" screamed a person, waking up.

Gasping, he looked around him.

'_That dream again.' _He sighed. Tears flow from his eyes.

"Why I'm always remember that tragedy. This already seven years long since that."

He then realized that he was very sweaty, looked at his alarm clock.

"Still five in the morning. Oh well, I will take a shower first." He walked out from his own room, looking around. There's nobody beside him.

" I guess the other still sleeping. So, I'm the only one awake now?"

He quietly walking to dining room, and passing living rooms, then turned left towards bathroom. Twenty-four minute later he feeling fresh after take a shower. Still dark in outside, he decide take a stroll to nearby park. He began change to his usual clothes, blue t-shirt, dark brown trousers with a long yellow line from the bottom up to the knee on the lower side for left and right side his trousers, a long white coat with a blue stripe on each end of the coat, and long navy blue scarf around his neck until the two ends hanging down behind.

"I wonder if there any ice cream shop opens at this hour." He mumbled to himself and began walking out from vocaloid dorm towards the park.

After arrive at the park, he walking around in there and he closed his light blue eyes as he feel blow of fresh air in the morning. His blue hair still wet after shower, but he ignored it. Twenty minutes passes and he decided sat down at nearby bench, as he sat he remembering the painfully and terrible memory of his past.

Everything begun while he six years old with his parent. Returned from England to Japan with plane. The situation alright until the plane trapped inside a storm, lightning strikes the right wing plane, they began to falling but then suddenly, a bright green light appear in front of him and time seemed froze around him. The light faded and forming two gear-shaped object around a cube with green color aura from that thing. He touched that thing with his both hands.

That thing changes into a mini black cube and melts into a red liquid. After seeing that liquid in his both hands he has a strong felling to drink it and he do drinking it. But then his all part of his body feels pain, really great pain. His both hand starting bleed endlessly. Blood dripping to floor, and began moving on the one spot then forming a red crystal looking bird statue. He is looking at that weird thing in front of him with fear, but he also feeling safe around it. A second later, that crystal thing move closer to him and with a sudden move, it began glowing going toward his both hand and then he collapsed.

He starting conscious and looking around him. There are ruins of plane, dead body everywhere and there nobody around him is alive. He looking for his parent and find them. Their body shattered because of crash. Feeling fear he will alone, he starting to cry, after some minute later he feeling really tired, then he noticed a white snow crystal bracelet on both of his wrist. He try to take it off but can't. He begin falling unconscious again before he saw a man with a white uniform walk toward him and he hear the man saying 'look like this kid is the host' then he collapsed again.

Kaito Shion. That the boys name after that tragedy and taken for human experiment because he have a superpower dwell within him because of the crystal bracelet. He can freeze any object just by touching it. The brunette look at his bracelet. It's not change to any form again but he also cannot take it off from both his wrist until now. Instead there's a light blue cross mark at back of his two hands after his first time freezing a stray cat, but not last long the ice melting. To cover the mark, he always wear white glove.

The person who knew about mark on his back hand is Gakupo kamui, a modern purple long haired pony tail samurai teenager who like eat a lot with eggplant-type food. Always wearing a white samurai outfit with blue and purple colored design. Wherever he going he bring his favorite sword, Gakuto Miburi (this name just came in my mind). His age same with him, he is also Kaito best friend, but he is a little pervert.

Second person who know is Len Kagamine, fourteen-years old boy with blonde hair, banana lover, polite and fun, but if mad he will ride his roadroller with his twin sister, Rin Kagamine and made a ruckuss at vocaloid dorm. The twins always wearing sailor outfit uniform with white shirts, black pants, yellow tie. They both have light blue eyes.

The last is Miku Hatsune, girl whose Kaito love so much. She is a Diva. Have teal colored with pigtailed hair, so caring, lovely, deep emerald eyes, wear gray sleeveless uniform with green tie, and black short skirt with green colored stripe on the end of her skirt. Like eat negi (leeks). And she also loves Kaito. They both are caring each other, often duet together in their music concert. (Well, vocaloid dorms is only place for idol singers who popular or famous at entire Japan and often have concert request).

But they only know about the cross marks, not the powers. Kaito keep his power a secret, not want to use it. He just wanted a peacefully live with the other vocaloids. Singing together, laughing together, wants to be accepted by everyone.

But he don't know, in the near future from now, he had to jump to the battlefield, fighting machine-like monster, meet with people who has superpower like himself then join with them, and having near death experience in the bloodbath battle, the war between humankind and people who want destroyed it. He really not expecting that will happen to him soon.

_*Voice from future*_

He sits in there, for how long. But the sun starting to rise.

"Oh shot! I already sit too long in here!" he jumped from his seat then running back home.

"Maybe now they already wake up and make breakfast and know I'm not in there!"

A few minute later he arrives with panting, and then opens the door. Going directly to dining room, and he saw just a few person who in there. Luka Megurine, Kagamine twins, Gakupo, Gumi Megpoid, Ia, and SeeU. Still wearing their own pajamas.

"Huh, Kaito? I though you still sleeping in your room?" Gakupo surprised, raised an eyebrow.

"Good Morning Kaito-san~." Ia, SeeU, and Gumi greeted, still sleepy.

"From where you go Kaito-kun?" Luka asked sleepily while she still hugged her tuna motive pillow.

"Morning you all. I'm just taking a stroll and having fresh air on nearby park." He smiled, looking at them.

"That's not usual. At this hour you usually still sleep until Miku-neechan wake you up, Kaito-nii~." Rin said then yawning.

"Umm, I just can't sleep, that all." He not want them know that he have a nightmare.

"Kaito-nii, you know today we have a concert from noon until night. You not forget right?" This time Len who said. A banana in his right hand.

"You must keep your health, especially in the important days like this." Said now awake Luka.

"I m really okay, I m not sick or anything, and I'm very ready for the concert." The bluenete answered, though he still shadowed by his nightmare, beside that he really fine.

"Okay, if you have problems, you feel free to ask us, mate." The samurai said with a wise expression.

"Since when you become wise huh, Gakupo?" Luka rolled her eyes.

"Oh Luka-_sama_, you know I can be wise sometime if there a someone with problem." Now he said with dramatic style. Kaito swear he see cherry blossoms petals flying down to him from upwards.

"In your head. If you really become wise, then Meiko stop drinking sake and married with Tokyo tower." The pink haired girl answered back.

"How cruell."

Kaito can not help but smile at the lovebirds couple conversations.

Then Kiyoteru Hiyama, their manager who lived in apartment not far from their dorm, entering in with his complete suits plus his glasses.

"Morning you all, what are you talking about? Ah Kaito, you're up early today."

"Morning, I'm just after taking a stroll."

"Oh that's good, is everyone awake? Hey you three, wake up, don't sleep at table!" he talking to Ia, SeeU, and Gumi who already sleep again.

"Teto, Neru, Piko, Miki, Ted, and Yukari still take a shower. The others maybe still sleep." Luka answered.

"Wake up the other, we will leave at-"

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That sudden shout make every person in dining room jump until three foot from floor, and fell with non-elite-style, Ia, SeeU, and Gumi included, cause that shout make the trio really awake now.

"Now I'm sure that really enough to make the whole dorm resident awake." comment Len and Gakupo.

"I don't know Miku-neechan voice can be really that loud." Rin amazed, so Luka.

A running footsteps voice came and headed to their place. Then a teal colored hair girl appear with a panic in her face. She looking around them and her eyes spotted the bluenette who had just stand up. With a relief expression she running toward him and give bone-crushing-hug until they both fell to floor.

"Kaitooo! I though you gone! When I came to wake you up, you nowhere to seen! The first though come to my mind is you kidnapped or… or…" She began to sob.

"Miku… can't… breathe…"

"Miku, calm down, Kaito is alright, he just take a morning stroll." Gakupo try calming Miku.

"How can Kaito-nii is alright, look. His face almost blue as his hair." Len sighed. Looking at Kaito who like want to passed out and Miku who trying to calmed by Luka and Rin.

"Miku, Kaito-san only wakes up early in the morning and walked to park for get some fresh air."

"Miku-nee~, Kaito-nii will die caused by suffocating if you hugged him very hard!"

She finaly calmed down, release Kaito while he breathe for air. Then she looked at him with red eyes holding back tears. She really worried and cared for him.

"I'm okay Miku, I was waking up too early and decided to take a walk to the park." He looked at her, comforting her.

"But, I thought you really have gone. Leave me alone by myself in the darkness, like my nightmare last night." She replied, eyes begin watering and started crying.

Kaito panicked, he will trying to stopped crying Miku and comfort her before many sounds of footstep enter towards this room.

"What happened? Is there a thief?" Miki questioned first.

"Is that our new alarm clock?" wondered Piko.

"Is everything alright?" Said Neru, Teto, Gumo, Nero, Gakuko, and Haku at same time.

"Whaads Daaaad~(whats that)?" Meiko still not recover from the hangover.

"Who screaming?" now Yukari.

Then the other resident coming to see what happened and before they begin questioning more, Ia, SeeU, and Gumi pointed their finger together towards Miku whose still crying and Kaito, who try to calmed her down.

Everyone gazed turned at Kaito and said "You made her cry." In unison.

"oh shut up you guys!"

He embraced her "it's alright, I will be with you, I won't leave you alone, I will be by your side forever, I'm promise, it's okay now. So, please don't cry." She finally began calmed and wiped her tears with her hand. After a few minute later she started smiling at him.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

Felt it was his time to speak, Kiyoteru begin to catch their attention "Alright guys, you all begin to prepare now. We must not lose time in this concert."

They all begin preparing themselves, but Miku still had feeling that Kaito will leave her for a long time, then she doubt it. "He will fine. He promised" Miku telling herself.

The concert done with succed and without trouble. The audience still wanted the vocaloid to sing again but because the time for it is end, they begin to disperse.

"Well done guys, you all doing great job, your performance is great as ever." Kiyoteru praised them.

"Phew, I m beat. I want to eat eggplant fried rice now."

"Banana is the best."

"My tuna~"

"Negi!"

"Fresh orange is good."

They all began walking to their private bus, suddenly Kaito remembered his phone still in the makeup room.

"Sorry, but can you all going ahead, I dropped my phone in makeup room, so I follow you all later."

"I'll go with you."

"No Miku, you need rest, you looking tired."

"But-"

"I will fine ok. I just go to pick up my cell phone. Not long."

"But still…."

"It's okay Miku, anyway what danger to pick up a phone. Don't worry, Kaito is strong guy, if anything happen he can handle it" Gakupo said with cheery smile to her.

"We still have time anyway, you should rest and waiting Kaito inside the car." Kiyoteru tell her.

She looked at Kaito and then turned to her fellow vocaloid member.

"Fine." She sighed "but be carefull."

He smile at her "I will." With that he leave and going inside the now dark building.

She looked at his direction until he finally swallowed by darkness in the inside.

"please be safe and come back safely."

Then she turned and walks toward to their bus with the other. But she still has unpleasant and uncomfortable feelings.

Kaito walked quietly in corridor to the makeup room. Inside building is very silent, nobody here.

"maybe the staff already left."

But for some reason he has a tickling feeling being watched by someone. The voice of footstep who now echoing is from his own. He stopped walking and quiet, listening if there is another voice. But no, in here is very quiet. He then start walk again. For covering his anxiousness, he watched the wall, looking door by door as he walked. Not in long time he arrives at the room he searched for.

"I hope it not locked." He muttered.

Fortunately the door not locked, but the room is rather dark. Remembering where he put his cell phone, he slowly walked in. he want searched with guessing but he not familiar with this room so he just searched with groping the thing he touch. A sudden loud music of Romeo and Cinderella fill the room, made him surprise and falling backward to a chair with head first. Cursed a little, he stand up slowly. After know the song is from his own cell phone telling him he has another mail, now he knew where it was because light of his phone. He walked toward it then picks it up and open it.

"Geez. Just a spam." He sighed, feel relieved.

He walked out hurriedly then began running in the corridor, not want to worried Miku and the other more, he running faster. Not long after he stopped running, noticing a small green light in front of him, and then flying toward him. Before he could run away, the light hit him right on the chest made him fell backward, again. Shocked, he touched his chest, there no wound or pain. He still feel healthy, he stand up quickly then run for his life before something strange happened again. He reached the end of corridor and spotted something new.

There's a door with a strange design, it was not there when he entered. He tried to ignore it but a strange feeling make him walking toward the door and want to open it. He should know he not want it. But he opened the door, there nothing inside it. The room just empty.

He started turning around before a small black hole with a black aura surrounding it appear inside the room in front of him. The hole getting biger and bigger. The bluenette froze not aware there many black skinny hands that appeared from the hole approaching him. The hands surrounding him, and grabbed the bluenette arm, then his foot, head, and body. Pulling him to enter the hole.

Kaito, who never experience this frightening occurrence, just screaming loudly until to be heard from outside the building. With resistance in vain he could not escape, his body begin numb because of the great force from the unknown being. Shortness of breath swept through causing him barely stay conscious. The grip become very tight, has no more energy to fight back anymore, he finally put in inside the black hole then entering the darkness. As has already been carrying out their duties, the black hole with many skinny hands and the room disappear without trace.

A black figure, male, Stand up on roof side of building. Leaving to darkness which he created himself before said,"lets the game begin." With that he vanished.

The group resting inside the car, eating their snack and chatting together until they surprised by a loud horrified scream coming from the inside of building.

"What was that!?"

"Hey, that's Kaito-nii scream right?" Len suddenly look worried.

"Look like it. But what make him scream like th-, Miku! Where are you going!?" Miku began running toward building.

"Let's go! I have a bad feeling about this." Gakupo look serious.

Kaito found himself inside dark place. He cannot move or speak, he feel like he is a doll, lifeless body. He spotted a light, al light who suddenly getting bigger until eliminate darkness surround him.

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling little dizzy. He noticing himself in a bed and have a cold towel in his forehead. Trying to sit, but his body feel heavy. Looking of his surrounding he found a table and a chair made from wood with a various books upside the table. His gaze turn and look at an old cupboard with brown colored design, oddly he feeling like he inside a old fashioned room.

He then notice there are a girl sleeping at chair next him, she have a black hair long to her shoulder, wearing an old fashioned dress and hold an open book in her lap while she sleeping. She looked nineteen years old. When the girl awake she surprised that the bluenette looking at her.

"OH! You already awake. How you're feeling?" the girl said in english language.

Kaito himself not much learn English, but he understand what she just said. And he replied " I'm fine, but my body heavy and feel sore. Plus my head is dizzy." This surprised him. He rarely can talk English but he can speak the language and understand it very well, although he not mean it. (Kaito is Japanese, so before he sucked by the hole, the whole conversation is Japanese language in this story, but now is engilsh )

" not surprising though, you have a high fever."

"Uh, but what happened? Where am I?" he still feel little dizzy.

The girl sighed, "You in my grandfather house, it just him and I who live in this small house. This is my room. Two days ago, while I reading book at our garden, suddenly without warning you falling from the sky to the ground with your head first. And you really have very high fever after it." She explain.

Kaito seem lost in thought, recollect events what happen with him then he remembered. After concert he dropped his phone in makeup room, he going back to pick it up then he opened a strange door and a weird black hole with countless hand appear and sucked him in.

He began panicking, where himself? what day now? where his friend? And though of Miku crying popped in his head. He worried but he calming himself down quickly, he regained his control emotion back and think calmly.

"Are you alright?" she worried if his fever back.

That surprised him "huh? Oh, sorry. Just thinking for myself."

" by the way. Where are you come from? Your clothes is unusual here?"

"Well I'm from Japan and this is my usual clothes. Um, if its fine can I ask where country I'm now?" he wondered.

"This is town of Legair, in Britain. Near ocean."

He hadn't thought he throw so far from Japan. Then he asked instead " Is there a harbor or airport in here?"

" there are harbor if you go to the next town, its not far from this town, just a few kilometers away. Um, what is airport?" the girl asked.

But Kaito not answered her question instead, he want go back to japan quickly and meet his friend and Miku "_she must be really worried now I gone for two days." _ He think himself.

"thank you for take care of me for two days long, but I must going back quickly and reunited with my friends."

"You going already? You can stay here for while."

"No it's okay. They might worried for dead while I gone."

They left the room and going outside the house, it's likely in the past. There's no car, no trafict light. All the buildings almost like in 18th century. But he ignored it.

"Thank you for your kindness, my name is Kaito Shion. What's your name miss?"

"Oh, forgive my manners for not introduce myself while ago. My name is Lucia, Lucia Morgan." Lucia introducing herself.

" Now, I will say my goodbye, Miss Morgan. If by any luck, maybe we meet again."

"You can call me Lucia, Kaito. But do you have any money?" she chuckle.

"Don't worry I have much (what Kaito mean is his Card.), bye Lucia." He began walking away while waving his hand.

"Bye. Have a save trip!" she wave her hand too.

Kaito just smile and walk away toward next town while he looking around. "_this town like in a movie with background timeline medieval europa. Well, it doesn't matter, I will calling Gakupo that I'm fine. But how I can explain about I m somewhere in England within two days before I in Japan? If I tell him that I sucked by a hole, he will think I realy crazy. But what."_

He began dialing Gakupo number, until he realize there no signal in here.

"Huh? Is this town out of signal reach?" he grumble.

While Kaito already leave town, Lucia reading her book in front of his house, sitting down after watching Kaito go then she spotted a group with four people wearing black and red strips military uniforms wandering around, two guys and two girls. Then a guy with white hair, a weird scar in his left eye and a Chinese girl with shoulder length hair from the group approaching her.

"Excuse me, we want to ask you, is it okay?" the girl asked.

"sure, go ahead." Lucia answered.

"Um, is there something strange events in this town?, such as a hole appeared in the air, our informan said the strange occurrence happened around here?" now the white haired guy asked.

"Huh? How do you know? Who are you guys?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Allen Walker and she is Lenalee Lee. And our comrade there, is Noise Marie and Miranda Lotto"

"We are exorcist from Black Order" and now Lenalee said.


End file.
